powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Badassery
The power to possess the traits and qualities of a badass. Also Called *Awesomeness *Awesomeness Physiology/Mimicry *Badass *Badassery Physiology/Mimicry Capabilities User is Rule of Cool personified, being able to perform outright insane stunts that would or should be impossible, or complete extremely difficult to pull off by a 'normal' human(s). The user will always remain calm and composed no matter the odds, or balance of the situation. The user can do any possible task and be completely independent in anything that they do, while accomplishing a superhuman feat. Associations *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Stamina *Fate Immunity *Flawless Coordination *Hypercompetence *Improbable Weapon Proficiency *Indomitable Will *Inner Power *Luck *One-Man Army *Peak Human Condition *Unpredictability Limitations *Users can still be defeated, hurt or killed. *User is still bound by laws of physics. Known Users See Also: Empowered Badass Normal and Badass Normal'' Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Video Games Television/Movies Gallery Comics/Cartoons 16_year_old_Feedback.PNG|Feedback (Ben 10 Omniverse) is considered as Ben's favorite alien and has defeated most of Ben's foes and has more wins than loses. The Authority -You heard her..jpg|You heard her (DC Comics). Badass By Wonder Woman.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) vs. The People's Republic of China military Badass By Batman (3).jpg|Batman (DC Comics) teaches a valuable lesson to Green Lantern Storm Knife fighing.jpg|Storm (Marvel Comics) the OG knife fighter of the X-Men Invincible man.jpg|There's a reason why he's called Invincible (Image Comics). The Punisher - Got your Nose!!!.jpg|Got your Nose!!! (Marvel Comics) Wolverine Vs. A Shark.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Goes Fishing. Old Man Logan - Doing what America couldn't.jpg|Old Man Logan (Marvel Comics) doing what America couldn't. Daredevil (1998-2011) 103-020.jpg|Driving with Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Judge Dredd.jpg|Judge Dredd (2000 AD) is your judge, jury and executioner if need be. Marco_Diaz_bio-7723.jpg|Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) is a student in the Tang Soo Do discipline of karate and, as of the eponymous episode, has a red belt. He is very capable of using karate chops, kicks, and punches to battle monsters as effectively as Star. He is able to use karate with potentially lethal force as demonstrated when he cuts off Tom's hand with a karate chop and punches a hole through Toffee's chest. Anime/Manga Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen's (Bleach) power and fighting skills allow him to defeat the strongest Shinigamis, even Genryusai Yamamoto with his tactical genius. Vegeta_DBZ.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball franchise) has pulled of badass feats such as holding his own as a Super Saiyan 2 against Kid Buu, a monster that defeated a Super Saiyan 3 without seeming to suffer any fatigue, and even made Buu back up in fear of his resilience and determination. Issei Hyoudou as Diabolus Dragon.png|Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) as Diabolus Dragon Form. Medaka Kurokami.jpg|Like most Abnormals, Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) can achieve incredible feats, such as catching cascade of bullets with her mouth. Bege tactical power.png|Capone Bege (One Piece) can defeat the most powerful enemies with his tactical genius. Raizo is awesome.jpg|Raizo (One Piece) is an awesome ninja. Germany.gif|Germany (Axis Powers Hetalia) can break a spoon with his bare hands, along with other things. Kujo Jotaro.png|Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adveture) is an extremely cool individual, able to keep his composure in even the direst of situations. A gambler trying to steal your soul? An evil assassin holds your granddad as a hostage? A immortal vampire trying to kill you? CALL HIM. Guts, The Black Swrodsman.png|Guts, the Black Swordsman (Berserk) One-Punch Man v1-025-26.jpg|Saitama (One-Punch Man) vs. the..... Nevermind. Television/Movies Aaaabarney.png|Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother) has gone past what is possible, to the place where the possible and the impossible meet to become... the possimpible. adam-sandler-zohan.jpg|Zohan (You Don't Mess with the Zohan) uses his power in the most badass ways, such as folding his enemy to pretzel or putting piranha in his swimsuit. Feature_ShootEmUp-med.jpg|Mr. Smith (Shoot' Em Up) Boondocks Saints - Connor and Murphy.jpg|The MacManus brothers, Connor and Murphy (Boondock Saints films) are able to simultaneously fire two Desert Eagles without recoil, seem to have unlimited ammo and survive against all odds by pulling off seemingly impossible feats that border on dumb luck. 01_Ash.jpg|Ashley J. Williams (The Evil Dead series) has survived countless demonic related events, time traveling to medieval times, demonic possession, and fighting his own evil clone. Others Weird-Ass Guitar Guy Channel Awesome.png|Not only can Weird-Ass Guitar Guy (Channel Awesome) play a multi-necked electric guitar that can shoot dinosaur missels, but he wears a blindfold because his body is full of so much testosterone that his eyes literally shoot shark-shaped explosions. Chucknorris.jpg|Chuck Norris... 'nuff said. Duke-nukem-forever_86473-1440x900.jpg|Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem franchise) kicks alien ass and looks good doing it. Juvie_H.png|Juvie (Valkyrie Crusade) is a badass. Leon.jpg|Various human characters such as Leon Scott Kennedy (Resident Evil franchise) are able to perform difficult acrobatic feats and survive insurmountable damage that would be fatal to normal people. Videos File:Defiling a Mummy The Venture Bros. Adult Swim|Brock protects the Ventures from a mummy who stowed away on the X-1. File:Crocodile Attack The Venture Bros. Adult Swim|Brock attacks a crocodile that stowed away on the X-1 File:Ass Fighting The Venture Bros. Adult Swim|Brock takes the pirates down -- with his ass. Category:Powers Category:Silly Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers